You're My Everything
by VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: It's been a month since Rose and Kanaya got married, and things have gone well. That is, until Rose and Kanaya find themselves in an unlikely scenario for people of...well, their sexual orientation. On top of that, Ms. Lalonde and Mr. Egbert are engaged, and the Vantases and Egberts have been proud parents for a while. What could go wrong? PART 4 IN THE New Planet, New Life SERIES
1. A Sad Start

**-Friday, August 31, 5:34 pm/Rose & Kanaya's car-**

**Casey: 23 months, 1 week, 5 days old**

**Katrina: 15 months, 3 weeks, 1 day old**

**Rose: 4 weeks, 5 days along**

"Kanaya," Rose quietly said as she looked out the window, "I don't want to tell my mom."

"Why not?" Kanaya turned onto Fir Drive and began to slow down, preparing to turn into Mr. Egbert's driveway. "Rose, I'm positively sure your mother will be _ecstatic. _You're going to give her a _grandchild_, and it's not the same situation as John and Vriska. We're married and have stable jobs, and a place to live."

"I know, it's just…" The blonde let out a long sigh. "I'm still not sure about this. I mean, we weren't planning to have children, and now it's actually happening…"

"It will work out." Kanaya pulled the SUV into Mr. Egbert's driveway and killed the engine. "Your mother told me John's dad has made a casserole for dinner."

"Just what I wanted," replied Rose in a sarcastic tone. She got out of the car with an irritated sigh and went up to the front door of Mr. Egbert's house with her wife.

The two knocked and waited at the front door for a few moments before John's dad answered. "Come on in," said the middle-aged man, stepping aside for the two girls to enter. "Rose, your mom's helping set up in the kitchen."

"Alright." Rose sighed and continued to walk into the kitchen to greet her mother.

When her daughter entered the kitchen, Roxy immediately set down whatever she was doing and went to go hug her. "Rosie!" she exclaimed, much to Rose's dismay. "I'm so happy the two of you could come!"

"Yeah, well, I felt like we had to." Rose rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of the hug. "What time are John and Vriska getting here?"

"Should be any minute!"

Rose glanced at Kanaya, already exhausted. She was about to make another comment, but then the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" called Kanaya as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door and let John, Vriska, and Casey inside. "I hope it's alright we brought Casey," said Vriska as she walked past Kanaya and into the kitchen. "We couldn't find anyone to watch her."

"It's perfectly fine," Mr. Egbert told his daughter-in-law, taking the toddler from her arms. "I just _love_ getting to see my favorite granddaughter!"

Casey giggled when her grandpa kissed her on the cheek. "Gapa!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around the older man's neck.

"Okay, let's eat!" Roxy set down the final bowl of food on the table and sat down, waiting for everyone else to join her.

Mr. Egbert put Casey in her booster seat next to Vriska before sitting down next to his girlfriend. "This looks delicious," he told the older blonde woman before putting a spoonful of cole slaw on his plate.

John finished putting food on his plate and sat back. "So...how's the bakery coming?" he awkwardly asked his dad, trying to avoid eye contact for really no reason.

"Oh, it's coming along great," he replied, setting down his fork to explain. "I _have _decided to buy the empty shop I mentioned a few weeks ago, and I actually put in an offer for it earlier today."

"That's...great." John cracked a smile. As much as he resented his father sometimes, he couldn't help but feel proud he was doing something he loved.

"Rose, you're not eating," commented Roxy. She herself set down her eating utensils and sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Rose stopped. Would now be a good time to tell her mom? She still hadn't gotten used to the idea of having a baby, but then again, they were all sitting down and having a nice dinner…

"Mom," she nervously began, "there's something Kanaya and I would like to tell you."

Kanaya quickly looked at Rose, a shocked expression on her face. "Rose?!"

"Yes?" Ms. Lalonde asked, cocking her head.

"Um, Mom…" Rose nervously looked down at the floor. "Kanaya, and I, we're—"

Vriska's phone rang, interrupting Rose's announcement. "Sorry!" she apologized, embarrassed. "I really have to take this, though. Hello?"

Everyone awkwardly watched her talk, not making a sound. "What?...Oh my god...Yeah, sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and immediately stood up.

"What is it?" asked Kanaya, beginning to stand up after her friend.

"It's Isaac." Vriska gathered up her things and kissed John on the cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise. It's an emergency."

"What happened?" asked Mr. Egbert curiously. "Who's Isaac?"

"Karkat and Terezi's son. He hasn't been doing well." Vriska began to walk out of the dining area, but stopped. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just pretend like I haven't even left."

"I'll join you." Kanaya followed the cerulean-blood out the door and the two got in the car, preparing themselves for whatever drama was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>-6:17 pmKarkat & Terezi's house-**

The two were met with sounds of hysterical sobbing coming from upstairs.

"Karkat?" Vriska called, stepping further inside before getting her arm grabbed by Kanaya.

"Vriska, hush. Obviously something's not right; it'd be best not to disturb them."

A familiar yellow-blood ran down the stairs to greet the trolls. "Karkat and Terezi are upstairs, obviously," she told them, "and it's not good."

"What happened?" asked Kanaya as she and Vriska followed Augeth up the stairs.

"Isaac, he...he started to hatch, but...didn't fully make it."

Augeth knocked on the door of Karkat and Terezi's bedroom and waited for an okay before opening the door. There lay Terezi on the bed, sobbing and cradling Isaac while Karkat comforted her. He was the only one who looked up when the three trolls entered, and quietly whispered something to his wife before leaving her side to talk to Vriska and Kanaya.

"What happened?" Vriska asked him before being pushed out into the hallway.

Karkat sighed and looked up at Vriska and Kanaya. "Isaac...didn't make it," he sadly announced. "He started to hatch, and was a little too eager, and…" His voice trailed off, unable to think of the right words to say.

"That's awful." Kanaya gave her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." The mutant-blood sighed in frustration and looked back up at the other trolls. "We're still trying to figure out what we're going to do, but in the meantime, I think I need to go back to Terezi. She's really upset over all this."

"I would be, too." Vriska sighed and looked away, remembering Larissa. "Well, I guess we won't bother you anymore. We just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"Thanks, I guess." Karkat sighed again. "Sorry you came all the way over here just to stay for five minutes, but there's not really anything else for you to do."

Kanaya nodded. "I hope everything will be okay."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for stopping by."

* * *

><p><strong>-8:21 pmJohn and Vriska's car-**

"So what was that all about?" John asked as he turned the car onto the main road. "What about Isaac?"

Vriska sighed and looked up at her husband. "Isaac died while trying to hatch, John. Terezi and Karkat are really upset over it."

"Wow, oh my god." John stared out into the distance and continued to drive.

The car was silent for a few minutes, aside from Casey's breathing in the back seat (she was asleep). Finally Vriska said something.

"John, I feel awful."

"About what."

"About...Larissa," she confessed. "I wish I had never tried to get rid of her. If I hadn't tried to do that, maybe she wouldn't have been born early and we would have had two daughters!"

"Vriska…" John sighed. "It was meant to happen. I...miss her too, I guess, and it would have been great if she had made it. But we can't afford another baby, and it was for the best."

"But John!" Vriska sniffed. "Do...do you think she hates me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if the afterlife or 'heaven' or whatever exists, do you think she's there and despising my existence?!"

"Vriska, calm down." The brunet placed his hand on Vriska's knee. "If she _is_ in heaven, I'm sure she _doesn't_ hate you. She's probably watching over us, and...heck, maybe my mom's taking care of her!"

Vriska softly laughed. "I'd like to think that."

"Well, c'mon." John smiled and turned the car into their driveway. "We need to put Casey to bed."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too." Vriska grabbed her purse and got out of the car. "What about a glass of wine?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter of <strong>_**You're My Everything**_**! This is part 4 in the "New Planet, New Life" series. The next chapter will come as soon as possible, and I promise, it will be much happier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>homestuckva88**, **godlessAdversary**, **My Mind is a Nomad**, **katella only**, **2outherngemiinii**, **XellanxLarxene**, **Arc of Carona**, **ectoChemist**, and** JohnEgbert12345 **for reviewing in the last chapter of **_**Our Little Miracle**_**!**


	2. News Revealed

**-Saturday, September 8, 5:12 pm / Rose & Kanaya's condo-**

**Katrina: 16 months, 2 days old  
>Casey: 23 months, 3 weeks old<strong>

**Rose: 6 weeks along**

Rose continued to wipe down the kitchen table with a sigh as Kanaya came into the kitchen to check on the grilled salmon. "Rose," said the troll as she turned over one of the filets, "are you alright?"

The blonde sighed and stopped cleaning. "I'm...not sure," she admitted, setting down the Clorox wipe. "I can't believe we're actually telling them today. I still don't think we're ready."

"Rose, everything will be all right," she jade-blood assured, setting down the tongs to embrace her wife. "I just _know_ your mother will be enthusiastic about this, and John's father, too! After all, he _will_ be your stepfather soon…"

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes and resumed cleaning, this time the countertops. "I'm not ready for all this, Kanaya. If we took this one step at a time, it might be better, but it's literally just _one thing after another_."

"Rose," Kanaya half-whined, half-sighed. "I keep telling you, _it will be okay_. I promise."

"Alright," the human finally agreed. "But be prepared to be asked _lots_ of questions"

The two continued to prepare for the dinner, Kanaya keeping an eye on the food and Rose continuing to clean their condo. After just a few more minutes of preparing the meal, the two set the food, in nice china dishes, on the table: the aforementioned grilled salmon, steamed brown rice, lentils, and a classic Italian-style salad with raspberry vinaigrette. Rose had just finished setting the silverware on the table when the doorbell rang.

Kanaya let out a long sigh and apologetically looked at her wife. "Here goes nothing," she sighed before going to answer the door.

The jade-blooded troll was met with the faces of her soon-to-be-in-laws, plus her mother-in-law, Vriska, and Casey. "Do come in," she said with a smile, stepping out of the way to let the Egberts and Lalonde in.

"It smells delicious," Mr. Egbert told his future daughter-in-law with a smile, setting his hat down by the counter, next to Roxy's purse. "What did you make, exactly?"

"Grilled salmon, lentils, rice, and salad." Kanaya continued to lead the others to the table. "What would you like to drink? We have iced tea, champagne, water…"

"I'll just have water," said Mr. Egbert as he pulled out a chair for his fiancee.

Rose, who had attempted to escape by running to the bathroom, sighed and collected herself before walking back out to join her family. "Hi," she nervously announced, remembering she was a hostess. "Anything to drink…?"

Once the couple had fixed everyone a drink, they sat down to actually eat dinner. "How is the wedding coming along?" Rose nervously asked her mother, trying to avoid the subject of babies for as long as possible.

"Oh, it's _fantastic_," exclaimed Ms. Lalonde before taking a sip from her champagne glass. "We sent out the invitations today. It'll be in October, at a bed and breakfast not too far from here."

"That sounds nice," Kanaya said to her mother-in-law. She cut another piece off of her salmon and ate it. "Any special plans?"

"Not really," the older woman admitted. "My wedding dress isn't even a traditional dress—I ordered it online, for God's sake!—and I'm not really sure if we'll go on a honeymoon. If we do, though, I'd like to go to Savannah."

They continued to talk about Mr. Egbert and Ms. Lalonde's wedding before shifting the conversation over to what John and Vriska had been doing. "Well, we _were_ going to register Casey for nursery school this upcoming school year," the blue-blood told her family, glancing at the toddler, "but the age cutoff date is September first. I guess we'll just have to wait another year."

"Well, at least this way, she'll be able to be with Katrina, since Katrina isn't old enough either," responded Kanaya.

Rose had continued to stay silent through all of this, but still paid attention to the conversation to avoid being asked questions.

"...How's Terezi?" Kanaya asked the younger Egberts. "I haven't talked to her lately; is she alright?"

"Oh, um…" Vriska set down her drink and wiped her hands on a napkin before continuing. "...she's still upset. She went back to school on Monday, which I guess is good to get her mind off of things. She really doesn't want to talk about it, obviously."

Kanaya nodded understandingly. "Was there a funeral, or some type of memorial service, or…?"

Vriska shook her head. "Karkat told me they did a private burial on Monday. It was just the three of them."

Mr. Egbert sighed, as he was remembering his first wife's death and burial almost twenty years earlier. "That's so sad. It's an awful feeling."

"What is?" Roxy asked. "Losing a child?"

The older man nodded and coughed, trying to think of something less depressing to talk about. "So, uh, Rose and Kanaya...do you ever think the two of you will have kids?"

Rose froze. The one question she had been trying to avoid all night had suddenly been forced upon her. She hesitated and her face began to get hot as she struggled to answer the question.

"Rose?" Roxy was concerned. "Are you feeling all right? You don't look very well."

Finally Rose couldn't take it any longer. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out, sighing a sigh of relief now that it was all over.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever. Kanaya was staring at her wife, a little shocked that she had actually done that. John, Vriska, Mr. Egbert, and Ms. Lalonde stared at Rose with half-confused, half-shocked about what she had just told them.

"...Really?!" Roxy exclaimed, jumping out of her chair to hug her daughter. "That's _fantastic_; oh my god! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Vriska smirked and punched Kanaya on the shoulder. "Nice job, Fussyfangs," she said suggestively.

John and Mr. Egbert glanced at each other, both thinking the exact same thing: How could Rose be pregnant if she and Kanaya were both girls?

"Does this mean _you'll_ be the one giving me the grandchild this next time?" Mr. Egbert quietly whispered to his son.

John nervously laughed. "God, I hope not."

Everyone continued to excitedly (and confusedly) talk about the new baby. Rose was feeling extremely uncomfortable about the whole situation, and was thankful they were eating dinner so she could stuff her mouth full of food to avoid having to talk.

Eventually the family finished dinner and started to clean up. Rose washed some of the dishes, but soon began to feel overwhelmed and decided to escape to the master bedroom for a bit.

"Rose?" Roxy followed her daughter into the bedroom. "Can we talk?"

"Why?" Rose replied with a sigh. "What do you want?"

Roxy sighed as well and coaxed Rose to sit down next to her on the bed. "Rosie, hon," she began, "I'm worried about you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_, Mom! I'm just...pregnant and hormonal, that's all."

"That's...exactly what I want to talk to you about." Ms. Lalonde sighed again. "I can tell you don't seem too happy about this, Rose. _Be honest_ with me about this: Are you excited about the baby?"

Rose gulped. Should she lie and pretend everything was fine, or should she tell the truth and avoid being nagged about it by her mother?"

"I want an abortion."

Roxy's heart nearly stopped. Those were the exact words she was hoping not to hear. Surely Rose wouldn't consider one after breaking the news to her family! It just didn't make sense! And what would Kanaya think?

"Does...Kanaya know about your intentions?" Roxy quietly asked, trying her best not to cry.

Rose shook her head. "I...was going to talk to her about it tonight. I just can't do it, Mom. I can't. I'm not made to be a mom."

"That's exactly what I said when I found out I was having you, Rosie."

Rose looked up at her mother and cocked her head. "Really?"

Roxy slowly nodded. "I was a stupid college student who thought I could do anything. It was spring break of '95, and your...grandfather took a business trip to Texas. Something science-related, I can't remember all the details. Anyway, he decided to take me and my mom along with him since he rarely spent any time with us…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxanne!" screamed Rosalynn Lalonde, motioning for her 21-year-old daughter. "Hurry up! Your father and I are ready to sleep!"<em>

"_I'm _coming_, Mom!" Roxy rolled her eyes and ran after her parents into an elevator. _Why did Mom and Papa force me to come on this stupid trip? _she thought as several suitcases pushed her against the glass wall of the elevator. _Stupid business trip, stupid five-star hotel, stupid Houston, Texas…

_The bell hop let the Lalondes out of the elevator before taking the luggage down to their suite. "Your room," he politely said, setting down the bags for a second to unlock the door._

"_Merci," said Mr. Lalonde in his pronounced French accent. Slightly irritated by the bell hop taking so long, he decided to pick up a few bags and take them into the room himself. He tipped the bell hop with a $20 before shutting the door and turning to his daughter._

"_Business is very important tonight, Roxanne," he told his daughter. "Tonight you may go out and explore the city, but tomorrow the three of us are spending time together, do you understand?"_

"_Oui, Papa…" Roxy sighed before being squeezed in a hug by her father. He reached into his wallet and pulled out several dollar bills, and handed them to her._

"_Five hundred. Have fun tonight, mon petit chou."_

"_Thank you, Papa!" Roxy threw her arms around her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Merci, merci, merci, merci beaucoup!"_

* * *

><p>Of all places, I find myself at a nightclub, <em>Roxy sighed before pushing the door open and coming face-to-face with a security guard. After being carded and waived inside, the blonde settled down at the bar, where she ordered a martini.<em>

_After receiving the drink, she turned around and nearly dropped her martini. "Hey," a blond man about her age said. He was wearing ridiculous-looking triangular shades and his hair appeared to have been spiked up with hair gel. "I'm the DJ here, and I noticed you over here, and I, uh...wanted to play a song for you."_

* * *

><p>"So you met my dad at a <em>nightclub<em>?!" exclaimed Rose, facepalming before falling back onto the bed. "And you had sex in a _broom closet_?!"

Roxy sadly nodded. "Not the best of places, I know. But I still have yet to make my point."

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxanne Cosette Lalonde!" screamed her father, his hands flying to his head as he began to walk around the room in frustration. "I <em>cannot _believe you! You are unmarried, twenty-one years old and have not even completed college!"_

"_But Papa!" whined Roxy. "I'm so, so, _so _sorry! Je suis desolée!"_

"_J'en ai plus rien à foutre!" Mr. Lalonde shouted._

_Mrs. Lalonde ran up to her husband and attempted to calm him down. "Jean-Paul, please...she just made a simple mistake…"_

"_Connerie!"_

"_I-I'll get an abortion," Roxy blurted, beginning to sob. "Anything, _please, _just don't make me leave!"_

* * *

><p>"But Mom…" Rose was confused. "...if you said you'd get an abortion, then why am I still here…?"<p>

"Well, long story short," Roxy sighed, "I changed my mind. Your grandparents agreed to let me keep the baby—you—as long as I named you after one of them. And I did—Roseline, instead of Rosalynn."

"Wow…" Rose didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that her mother had fully _convinced_ her to keep the baby, but she felt kind of bad about it.

"So Rose," concluded Roxy, "I'm just trying to tell you—no matter how hard this may seem, it will all be worth it in the end." She wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I love you, Rosie. Please think about this."

"I...love you too, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>yaaaaaaaay<strong>

**Sorry this took forever. Lately I've just been lazy, or have spent more time thinking of ideas than actually putting them on paper! But yay, I am finished now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>godlessAdversary**, **katella only**, **JohnEgbert1235 **(I spelled it right this time :D), **Rexy Kai**, **2outherngemiinii**, **XellanxLarxene**, **doomedRogue**, **fanmadeFinatic**, and **Baby Blue Fairy **for reviewing!**


	3. Interesting Events

**-Sunday, September 9, 10:47 am/Rose & Kanaya's condo-**

**Katrina: 16 months, 3 days old  
>Casey: 23 months, 3 weeks old<strong>

**Rose: 6 weeks along**

_That's right, Kanaya has to work today,_ thought Rose as she stared at the empty spot in bed next to herself. She stretched for a bit before finally deciding to get out of bed.

After using the bathroom, Rose started to go to the kitchen and make breakfast. But before she could even exit the bedroom, a nauseating feeling came over her, accompanied by a burning sensation in the back of her throat.

"Oh god…" She had barely made it back to the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet. Suddenly it all seemed real. Before now, being pregnant had just been an idea, something a little plastic stick had told her. But now that she had actually told someone other than her wife, and that she had begun to experience morning sickness…it was actually happening.

"I hate my life." Rose flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth before finally going to make her long-awaited breakfast.

She couldn't stop thinking for the entire ten minutes it took for her to make breakfast. _Maybe Mom was right,_ she thought, flipping a blueberry pancake. _Kanaya would be angry at me if I did anything to hurt the baby. But, then again...I shouldn't be forced to do something I don't want to do…_

Rose had literally just sat down at the table when someone knocked on the door. She actually debated on whether or not to go answer it, but eventually decided she might as well.

"Oh, Vri—"

"Rose." Terezi pushed past Vriska and entered the condominium without any given consent. "Don't do it, please! Just don't!"

"What?" Rose was taken aback and held her arms out, afraid that the teal-blooded troll would attempt to do something. "What are you talking about?"

Terezi made an effort to calm herself down before continuing. "Vriska told me everything," she admitted. "Please, _please_ don't do it."

"Do...what?" Rose was confused. How did Vriska even know what she had been considering?

"Getting a...the...oh, god, I can't even say it." Terezi looked down at the floor, her face beginning to turn teal.

"Let's...sit down if we're going to have a full-out conversation." Vriska dragged the human and the other troll to the couch, where they all sat down. "Rose...I think you're making a mistake, too. Trust me. I tried to do it, and…" The blue-blood couldn't even finish her sentence; it was too much. "I...thought John hated me. For a long time. And it didn't even work."

Rose cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked her wife's friend. "I thought...you just lost the baby."

"No, Rose. I lost her because I tried to get rid of her." Vriska sadly glanced at Terezi, who looked choked up from the subject matter. "Before I was in the hospital...I tried to get rid of her. Didn't Kanaya tell you that?"

Rose shook her head, her eyes widening.

"Well, it obviously didn't work. And it _hurt_."

"But…" The blonde hesitated. "...a medically authorized...it shouldn't hurt…"

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt, but I have an image of a dead baby—_my_ dead baby—permanently burned onto my think—_brain_!"

Rose tensed up. She hadn't thought of it that way before.

Terezi sighed. "Me too," she quietly added. "Katrina's the only one out of seven who has lived. And even _she_ died at one point."

"Wait—_seven_?!" exclaimed Rose.

The teal-blood sadly nodded, a bit hesitant to explain. "There were two eggs first—after Karkat and I got married. Then came Katrina nearly a sweep—two years—later, and then...Isaac and the three others." She paused, then quickly added, "Katrina's special."

"I...can tell."

"Rose," concluded Terezi, "you should consider yourself very lucky. I haven't figured out why Katrina's the only one who lived. I'm sure you and Kanaya have better genes than me and Karkat."

Vriska nodded in agreement. "Please don't get an abortion, Rose. Kanaya would be extremely upset if you did. She'd never forgive you. You're _both_ going to be great moms, okay? _Please_ think about this, Rose. Please."

Rose hesitated for a moment before looking back up at the two trolls sitting in the living room.

"...Okay. I will."

* * *

><p><strong>-11:41 pmElisabetta's Elegant Everyday Wear-**

Kanaya irritatedly glanced at the clock. "Thirteen minutes until my lunch break," she mumbled to herself before returning to straightening some shirts on their hangers. "I should probably call Rose and ask her how she's doing then...does she have to work today?"

The boutique door opened and a bell rang, making Kanaya look up from her work. "Hello," she pleasantly said to the customers walking in: a college-aged girl and what appeared to be her boyfriend. "Welcome to Elisabetta's."

Of course, as most humans did, the two said nothing. The girl—her long, straight brown hair with a slightly reddish tint—flew from rack to rack, messing up all the shirts and other articles of clothing Kanaya had worked hard to straighten. Her assumed boyfriend looked bored out of his mind, leaning up against a shelf with purses, jewelry, and other accessories on it, and staring at his phone. He looked up at the jade-blooded troll and made awkward eye contact with her before looking back down.

"Hey, do you have any sweaters?" Wow, this girl was even ruder than Kanaya thought.

Kanaya straightened her back and took a deep breath. Depending on how irritating this customer would be, she might need it.

"...Yes, we do," she calmly told the brunette, leaving her spot to lead the girl to the back of the shop. "They're all on these two racks, except for the ones over here—" She went over to a rack by one of the shelves. "—which are on sale for forty percent off."

"I can read." The rude customer carelessly tugged at least five sweaters from the racks before ruining the very few neatly presented racks left. "Where's the dressing rooms?"

Kanaya sighed and grabbed a ring of keys from behind the check-out counter. "Right this way," she said, leading the customer to an area in the back.

Once the rude girl had gotten settled in a dressing room, Kanaya went back into the shop to fix what the girl had messed up. As soon as she exited the back hallway, however, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, goodness," she exclaimed, jumping back a little. "I didn't see you; you scared me!"

The girl's assumed boyfriend laughed. "I didn't mean to startle you," he told Kanaya in a slightly seductive tone.

"Oh, well…" Kanaya nervously laughed. "...your girlfriend is in a dressing room."

"Oh," laughed the guy, leaning against the wall, "she's not my girlfriend anymore."

Again, the jade-blood let out a nervous laugh. She knew what this guy meant. "Actually," she nervously began, the human term still a bit unfamiliar to her, "I'm a...lesbian."

Her statement initially took the guy by surprise, but he shook it off like he had done to everything else. "You're too pretty to be a lesbian," he remarked, being even more creepy by invading Kanaya's personal space and brushing some dark hair out of her face.

Kanaya swat his hand away and jumped back. "Beauty does not define one's sexual orientation," she scolded, glancing at the dressing rooms to see if the girl was done yet. "And I'll have you know—"

"I _knew_ it!"

The two in the shop turned their heads to face the girl standing in the doorway to the dressing rooms. "I _knew_ you were a cheater!"

"Wh-what?!" The guy stepped even further away from Kanaya, thinking of an excuse to use. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, shut up." Grabbing his arm, the girl dragged him over to the door. "I heard the entire conversation."

Kanaya couldn't help but giggle a bit.

After shoving her now-ex-boyfriend out of the shop, the girl returned to pay for her items. "He's a piece of shit," she whispered to Kanaya as she swiped her credit card. "Sorry you had to see all that."

"Oh, I've...I've witnessed many fights before." She was really surprised at how polite the customer had become since first walking in.

"I was gonna break up with him soon anyway," said the girl. "He yelled at me the entire way over here. I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with him in the future."

Kanaya cracked a smile and handed the girl her receipt. "Well, I'm happy you don't have to deal with him anymore. Have a nice day."

"Oh, I think I'll have a nice rest of my life now!"

* * *

><p><strong>-5:13 pmRose & Kanaya's condo-**

"Welcome back." Rose gave Kanaya a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

Kanaya laughed. "It was...interesting," she told her wife. "I'll have to tell you about it over dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rose opened the fridge and took out a bowl with some saran wrap over it. "I made some fruit salad for dessert, and a quiche for dinner."

"That sounds delicious." Kanaya smiled and brought the quiche over to the table in the breakfast nook for Rose.

Once the couple had settled down for dinner, Kanaya began to tell of her adventure at work. "...and then she literally shoved him out the door before calling him a piece of shit," she laughed before taking a sip of her iced tea. "At least she had a reasonable explanation for why she was acting so rudely earlier."

"And what was that?" asked Rose, intrigued.

"Apparently, her boy—well, _ex_-boyfriend now—had been yelling at her. I didn't get any other details besides that, but I assume that's why she was in such a bad mood."

Rose smiled, but something had been bugging her that she just had to say. "Kanaya," she began, "if I..._do_ decide to have this baby...what will we do?"

The jade-blooded troll sighed and set down her drink. "We will love it and take care of it, that's what we'll do. But please, Rose...keep the baby. _Please_. I know this isn't what we had in mind when discussing having children, but...I feel like this was meant to happen. It's not wise to intervene with fate."

"I...know, Kanaya." Rose sighed and resumed eating.

The two sat in near silence for the rest of dinner before Rose coughed. "I'm going to shower," she told her wife. "It's your turn to do the dishes tonight."

Kanaya nodded and watched Rose leave the table and go down the hallway. She was scared, to be honest. She really wanted this baby. Ever since Vriska had had Casey, she felt like being a mother was something she was born to do. When Katrina came, this feeling was only amplified. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Rose if she _did_ decide to terminate the pregnancy.

But this was Rose's decision. If the dreaded situation _did_ happen, she would have to deal with it somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>-10:48 pm-<strong>

Rose had to get up early for work the next day, so she crashed onto the bed next to her wife.

"Rose, you'll hurt the baby if you throw yourself around so carelessly like that," scolded Kanaya as she turned a page of some gothic romance novel she was reading.

The blonde sighed and wiggled underneath the covers. "I'm going to sleep," she said. "I have to be up early for work tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

asdfasdfa

_Rose's body felt as if it were on fire._

_The area around her was full of commotion. A loud noise beeped into her left ear, and someone was squeezing her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and saw...John?_

"_I'm so sorry" he whispered to her, stroking her hand with his. "I'm sorry, Vris. Sorry we had to lose our daughter."_

"_I...what?" Rose attempted to sit up but was forced to lay back down by the doctor._

"_Mrs. Egbert, since this is a late-term miscarriage, it's very important you try to keep calm," she told her._

_Rose looked back up at John, still confused. Tears were streaming down his cheeks._

"_We didn't even get to find out if it was a boy or a girl yet," he choked before Rose slowly faded back into unconsciousness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything will be okay."<em>

_Rose opened her eyes again, expecting to see John, but this time seeing Karkat. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks for an unknown reason, but looked down and saw what they were for._

_She was Terezi._

_And she was holding a dead grub._

_Startled, Rose began shaking and nearly dropped it. "Shh," Karkat coaxed. "It'll all be okay, Terezi."_

"_...Isaac?" asked Rose, confused. She looked back down at the grub in her hands._

"_I...I know, Terezi."_

_Before Rose could question the situation any further, she found herself drifting back into oblivion._

* * *

><p><em>This time, when she woke up, her eyes were open.<em>

_She was in a bland grey room, laying on a cold, hard surface. Metal tools surrounded her and a bright light burned the top of her head. Suddenly, a dark figure entered the room, but as it approached the light Rose could see its features._

_He was wearing a white suit—not just the jacket, the pants and shoes, too. Both his shirt and his bowtie were a blinding neon green, and...did he have a_ cue ball _for a head?_

"_She'll never forgive you for this," he told Rose, grabbing a long metal tool and shoving it inside her, making her cry out in pain. Very slowly, he pulled the tool out, revealing a small, pinkish thing skewered on it._

"_She's over there, watching us," the unknown guy said. Wait. He looked like a character from that stupid game she used to play in middle school...SBURB, was it?_

_Rose was snapped back into focus when she saw Kanaya. The troll had appeared in a window Rose had never noticed before. Her grey cheeks had greenish tears streaming down them, and her arms were crossed in a hateful stance. She turned away to wipe her eyes, then walked away._

"_I would expect to be filing for divorce soon." The man turned away from Rose to dispose of the fetus._

"_No…" Rose quickly sat up. "No!"_

* * *

><p>"Rose!" screamed Kanaya, shaking her wife to wake her up. "My god, are you alright?! You were screaming!"<p>

"Kanaya." Rose turned towards her wife and began to cry. "I'm not doing it. I'm not getting an abortion."

* * *

><p><strong>yoooooooo im back<strong>

**School, school, and more school :( Since I don't have a lot of free time in classes I can't really write, plus this chapter was difficult for me to write.**

**Also, I'd just like to clarify: I don't believe abortion is right, but I do believe others can make their own decisions.**

**Thanks to **Arturo/godlessAdversary **for many of the ideas used :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, thanks to <strong>katella only**,** godlessAdversary**, **XellanxLarxene**, **RexyKai**, **JohnEgbert1235**, **2outherngemiinii**, **Vienus**, **Baby Blue Fairy**, and **My Mind is a Nomad **for reviewing!**


End file.
